


Two Little Devils

by F1_rabbit



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani asks Marc to behave when meeting his new boyfriend, Ricky, but Marc can't keep his eyes off Ricky's hot friend...





	Two Little Devils

It hadn’t taken any effort for Dani to persuade Marc to come dirt biking with him and his new boyfriend, but it was the other request that left Marc feeling uneasy.

“Promise me you’ll behave, okay?” Dani fluttered his eyelashes, although they’d been friends for so long that Dani knew Marc would do anything for him.

“I’m always on my best behaviour.” Marc grinned, and Dani gave him a playful nudge.

“I just don’t want Ricky thinking we’re too close.”

“Too close? We’re best friends?”

“But there’s friends, and there’s friends that look like a couple.”

Marc held up his hand as though he was swearing an oath. “I promise to keep my hands off you all day.”

Dani breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Marc playfully slapped his bum, and Dani rolled his eyes.

“Okay, it’s all out of my system now, I promise that I’ll behave for the rest of the day.” Marc held his hands up like he was surrendering, but Dani didn’t look convinced.

*

Once they were at the dirt track, Dani was smiling, but the lines on his forehead betrayed his calm act.

“I promise I’ll behave in front of Ricky and his friends.” Marc gave Dani’s hand a little squeeze, and Dani managed a small smile, but at least it was a genuine smile. “You go meet lover boy while I see if they’ve got the bike set up how I like it.”

Dani shook his head, but Marc could see the relief at the fact that the bikes would keep him busy.

“I should have made you promise to behave on the track.”

“There was no way that I was ever going to agree to that.” Marc chuckled in laughter, waving goodbye to Dani as he headed up to meet Ricky at the edge of the track.

Bike sorted, he wandered over to join Dani, and he almost stopped in his tracks when he saw a man so beautiful that his heart skipped a beat. He laughed to cover his embarrassment, and Dani waved for him to come over and join them.

Marc didn’t miss the groan of pure lust that escaped the man’s lips, his green eyes staring into his soul, and Marc’s stomach churned as he felt like all eyes were on him.

_Please don’t be Dani’s boyfriend, not after that. He’ll never forgive me if another lover of his is more interested in me than him._

“Is this Ricky?” Marc couldn’t stop his eyes from openly admiring his beauty, mentally slapping himself to behave in front of Dani’s new boyfriend.

“I’m Jorge, Ricky’s friend.”

Marc breathed a sigh of relief as Jorge teasingly bit at his lip, and Marc could feel the sparks flying.

He was roused out of his thoughts about what exactly he’d like Jorge to do to him by Dani tugging on his hoodie, and Marc managed to drag his eyes away from Jorge for long enough to pay attention to Dani.

“This is Ricky.” Dani’s hands were drawn to Ricky’s, as though they couldn’t bear to be apart, and Marc breathed a sigh of relief, forcing a smile on to his face as he remembered his manners.

“Hi, Dani’s told me everything about you.” Marc laughed, knowing that it sounded way filthier than he meant it to, but then Jorge chuckled along with him, making him relax.

“All good I hope.” Ricky’s nervous laugh said it all, and Dani pulled him closer, shooting Marc a look that told him to calm down.

Marc caught sight of Alex out the corner of his eyes, and he was glad for the distraction, waving over to him as though they weren’t the only people in the place that weren’t staff.

“This is Alex, Marc’s little brother.” Dani looked even smaller compared to Alex, craning his neck so that he could look up to Alex, and Alex slouched down so that the height difference wasn’t so noticeable.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Dani gave Alex a proud smile, relieved that he didn’t have to tell Alex to behave, and Marc found his eyes drawn back to Jorge as the awkward silence grew.

And then Jorge said the magic words.

“Who wants to race?”

Marc really liked this guy.

*

The changing room gave Marc more chance to admire Jorge, and his ego was loving the fact that Jorge’s eyes were drawn to him, watching him with fascination as he changed into his racing leathers.

Jorge clearly spent a lot of time working on his body, and from the way he flexed his muscles, he wanted people to admire it. Marc knew that if he’d met Jorge at the gym he’d have though he was trying too hard, but now, seeing him reassuring Ricky, he knew that there was more to Jorge than just vanity.

Not that he could talk, he spent more time at the dirt track and the gym than he did at home.

Dani shuffled them out of the changing room with wide eyes, his whole face pleading with Marc not to flirt with Jorge, and Marc rested his hand on Dani’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

“I’ll behave, I keep my promises.” Marc hoped his smile didn’t show all the lustful thoughts that were running through his head, and Dani seemed happy with Marc’s sincerity.

But Dani’s relief was short lived.

Alex leant in to whisper with a grin on his face, “Think you’ll be able to keep your eyes on the track?”

“Once the engines are revving and the dust is flying, I’ll be all about the racing.” Marc winked at Alex as he wandered out towards the track, but that didn’t stop him from admiring Jorge one last time as he straddled the bike.

Marc was true to his word, when the adrenaline started pumping the racing was his priority, but that still left a little bit of time to admire Jorge’s perfect rear between each race.

The visors hid the worst of the flirting, but they didn’t fully mask Dani rolling his eyes, and Marc was starting to worry that Dani was going to pull something.

And then Marc gave Dani something else to worry about. He didn’t mean to nudge Ricky, and he definitely didn’t mean to send him flying into the dirt, but racing was racing.

Waiting for Alex at the finish line, he didn’t let the lack of people stop his victory celebration, and Alex shook his head, wondering why his big brother had to be such a dork.

“I should head home, I’ve got coursework to finish.”

“Tired of being beaten?” Marc stuck his tongue out, giving Alex a playful nudge as he ruffled his hair back into place.

“At least this assignment isn’t going to leave me lying in the dirt.” Alex chuckled, wheeling his bike in the direction of the edge of the track, and Marc looked around to see where the others were.

The sound of an engine roared closer, and Dani’s bike slid round the corner, his leg too short for him to trail his foot along the ground the way that the others did. Not that it stopped Dani from being fast when his heart was in the race.

Marc knew whose fault that was, and he hung his head as Dani pulled up next to him, tugging off his helmet as he looked up at Marc.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Ricky.”

“That’s just racing.” Dani shrugged, and Marc knew that they’d both been on the receiving end of crashes in all the years that they’d been racing.

“I’ll go and apologise.” Marc started to undo the straps for his helmet, but Dani reached out to stop him.

“It’s okay, the track first aider will have patched him up.” Dani nodded over at where Jorge was emerging from the canteen with two cans of energy drink in his hands. “You stay and have fun, the track’s booked until the end of the day.”

“Ricky says that he’s fine, but he’s done racing for the day.” Jorge offered Dani a can, and Dani let out a little groan as the cold metal touched his warm hands.

Dani chugged the can in one go, Jorge raising an eyebrow in surprise as Dani crushed the can in his hand, and Marc was glad that Dani was already spoken for at a time like this.

The last thing he wanted was a guy to get in the way of his friendship with Dani, not that either of them would let that happen.

“I’m going to go and take good care of Ricky.”

“Tell Ricky I’m sorry.”

“I will. You two have fun.” Dani stuck his tongue out as he wheeled the bike to the edge of the track, and he gave Marc a knowing look as he tossed the empty can in the bin.

Dani winked as he walked away, and Alex went to follow him, heading for the car park, and a long night filled with textbooks and equations.

“Night, bro. Have fun.” Alex waved from the edge of the track, and he kept his laugh casual, but he couldn’t hide the filthy hint that bubbled under the surface.

Marc felt a blush creeping over his cheeks, and he was glad that they were all sweaty from racing as Jorge opened the second can, taking a long sip before offering Marc a swig.

“Thanks.” Marc handed the can back to Jorge, his fingers resting over his as they gazed into each other’s eyes, and Marc couldn’t help but lick his lips, adding to the sparks that were already flying.

“Best two out of three?” Jorge’s smile made his heart skip a beat, his mouth dry as he licked his lips again.

“You’re on.” Marc rushed to pull his helmet on as Jorge did the same, and even with the rough gloves chafing at his skin, it couldn’t dull the warm fuzzy feeling where Jorge’s fingers had touched his.

Rushing around the track, Marc took every opportunity to admire Jorge’s perfect rear, and by the end of the three short races, Marc had no idea who had won, but he knew that they were both going to be getting a prize.

*

The changing room was eerily quiet, and Marc could only hear his pounding heart echoing in his ears.

Racing had turned to foreplay, two of his favourite activities combined, and now he was dragging his eyes over Jorge as he unzipped his racing overalls.

His t-shirt clung to his sweat soaked skin, showing off his toned body, and Marc let out a groan, biting on his lip as he took in the show.

“Like what you see?” Jorge’s grin was devilish, and Marc nodded in agreement, unable to get his mouth to form whole words.

They wasted no time in getting naked, Marc unable to tear his eyes off Jorge, and he followed him to the showers without hesitation, pausing as Jorge stood facing the tiles.

Marc batted his eyelashes, unable to believe his eyes, when Jorge looked back over his shoulder.

“Are you going to join me?”

Marc didn’t need to be asked twice, his feet loud against the floor tiles, and he admired the way that Jorge’s muscles rippled as he breathed. Jorge’s broad shoulders looked like he’d have no problem pinning him to the wall and fucking him hard.

Standing inches away from each other, Marc felt himself drawn to Jorge, lost in his soulful green eyes.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Jorge grinned, pressing the button so that the water cascaded down over them, cold at first, but it didn’t take long for it warm up. Not that a little cold water was enough to dampen their passions.

The warm water felt like heaven against his sensitive skin, and Marc let his eyes fall shut as he leant in for a kiss, Jorge’s moist lips so warm and plump against his own.

But a chaste kiss wasn’t enough for Marc, not after all that teasing, he wanted it fast and rough, and he wanted it now.

“More,” Marc mumbled against Jorge’s lips, and Jorge wrapped his arm around Marc’s waist, pulling their bodies together, both of them letting out a needy gasp as their hard cocks pressed together, Jorge deepening the kiss as he pushed Marc back against the cool tiles.

Jorge rubbed up against him, his talented tongue making him feel fucked already, and the friction combined with the warm water had Marc coming embarrassingly fast, but to his relief Jorge followed only seconds later.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jorge broke the kiss so that he could admire Marc’s dishevelled state, and Jorge looked gorgeous with his cheeks flushed pink, his tongue teasing at his lips as his cock twitched in anticipation of round two.

“You’re not bad yourself.” Marc leant in for another kiss, gentler this time, their bodies still locked together as they rubbed against one another.

Marc nuzzled at Jorge’s neck, his teeth scraping over his pale skin, and he was just about to suggest that they take things to somewhere more private when a voice echoed through the changing rooms.

“We’re closing up in fifteen!”

Marc giggled as he jumped back, the water washing away all evidence of what they had been up to, and Jorge’s smile shone out, his big hands resting on Marc’s hips as he brushed his hair off his forehead.

“Your place or mine?”

“Unless you want Alex to hear everything, your place would be best.” Marc grinned, and Jorge leant in for a kiss, a tender promise of more.

“Follow me.”

*

Jorge’s place was exactly as Marc pictured it, spacious and minimalist, and only the pictures of Ricky and his little girl made it look like a real person lived here.

But that wasn’t what Marc was interested in.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Jorge smiled, pausing at the door of the living room, and Marc raised an eyebrow.

“Or are you more of a sex on the sofa kind of guy?”

“Since you’re my guest, it’s only fair that I let you choose.” Jorge leant against the doorframe, his lips quirked up in a curious smile.

“Mmm, let me see… do I want you to bend me over the sofa and fuck me… or do I want you to fuck me into the mattress…?” Marc pouted, his eyes so big and wide that he was sure he looked like Alex when he was startled, but it got the response that he wanted.

Jorge let out a groan that was pure lust, and Marc reached out for his hand, letting Jorge drag him along the hall to the bedroom.

The kisses were frantic, both of them hungry for more, and Marc tugged at Jorge’s t-shirt, unwilling to break the kiss as he tried to pull it over Jorge’s head. But that didn’t stop him trying, the rough fabric chafing against his lips as he tugged it off.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the clothes to be scattered around the room, Marc growling as their teeth clashed, desperate for more.

“I want you.”

“Patience.” Jorge’s voice was smooth as he leant in for a gentle kiss. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Jorge gave him one last kiss before taking his hand and turning him around, leaving Marc wanting more as he crawled on to the bed, waggling his hips so that Jorge couldn’t miss what he was asking for.

Marc shivered in the cool air, goose bumps rippling over his back as Jorge’s warm lips chased them away, kissing his way down until his warm breath was ghosting over his hole, leaving him gripping at the sheets as he begged for more.

“You look beautiful like this.” Jorge kissed at the small of his back, his teeth scraping over his skin as he trailed the kisses lower.

Marc spread his legs wider, a grin on his face as Jorge’s tongue licked a stripe over his hole, and Marc buried his face against the pillow, muffling his needy moans as he arched his back, pushing himself against Jorge’s mouth.

“More.”

Jorge’s tongue circled his hole, leaving him seeing stars as he gasped in pleasure. He hadn’t expected anything as intimate as this when he followed Jorge home, but now he wanted everything that Jorge had to offer.

Marc whimpered as Jorge’s tongue slid inside him, his groans so loud that not even the pillow could drown him out, and he felt Jorge smile as he worked his tongue deeper.

Time ceased to have any meaning, his body responding instinctively to each touch of Jorge’s tongue, arching his back as he pleaded for more, and just as he felt the tension building, his cock twitching in anticipation of his release, Jorge pulled back.

Marc pouted at the loss, the frustration building as his hard cock leaked, and he bit his lip when he heard the rustle of foil, the squirt of lube making him spread his legs wider as Jorge slicked up his cock. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Jorge getting into position with a smile on his face, and Marc knew that this was all part of Jorge’s plan.

“You’re such a tease.”

“I promise it’ll be worth the wait.” Jorge blew him a kiss as he pressed the tip of his cock to Marc’s slick hole, the warmth making him bury his face against the pillow as he pushed back against him.

Marc gasped as the tip pressed in, stretching him wide, and he took a second to adjust, Jorge stroking his back as he bottomed out in one smooth thrust, pressing their bodies together.

“You look gorgeous with a cock in you.” Jorge trailed his fingers around where they were joined, making Marc shiver as he rocked back on to Jorge, urging him to move.

“Less talking, more fucking.” Marc clenched tight around Jorge, making him gasp, and he grinned as Jorge gave his bum a playful slap.

Jorge started slow, shallow thrusts that left Marc wanting more as he slumped down on the bed, his hard cock rubbing against the soft sheets, adding to the feeling of being surrounded by Jorge.

Marc stretched out to steady himself, holding on to the bars of the headboard, and Jorge reached up to wrap his hands over Marc’s, kissing at the back of his neck as he pounded into him, the bed shaking with the force of his thrusts.

“More.” Marc gasped between thrusts, and Jorge didn’t hesitate before pounding him into the bed, his body stretched to his limits as he felt used in the best possible way. His muscles trembled as his hard cock spurted and pulsed, spilling warm come over Jorge’s pristine sheets, and each thrust of Jorge’s beautifully hard cock felt like another orgasm, Jorge gripping his hands tight as he came with a grunt, his cock twitching and prolonging the feeling of bliss.

Marc felt dizzy with the rush, a grin on his face as he enjoyed the weight of Jorge flopped down on top of him, like a human blanket keeping him warm from the cool evening air.

Jorge sat back, giving Marc space to breathe as they lay gasping on the bed, Marc’s chest heaving as Jorge pulled out of him, leaving him desperate for Jorge to hold him, wanting the closeness back.

But Jorge was sliding off the bed, the floor creaking as he wandered down the hall, leaving Marc feeling conflicted.

He caught his breath, and for the first time, he felt disappointed that the night was done. Usually he was happy to slip out as soon as the fun was over, but now he wanted to spend the night curled up in Jorge’s arms.

Marc started to move, pushing himself up on to his hands and knees, hoping he could spare himself the awkwardness of saying goodbye when Jorge returned.

“I brought you some water.” Jorge smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed, stroking his hair as he offered him the bottle, the condensation cool against his warm skin.

Marc took a swig, the water refreshing as he lay back on the bed, and Jorge cuddled in next to him, the warmth of his body comforting.

“Promise you won’t throw me out before the sun comes up?” Marc forced a grin on to his face, but he couldn’t hide the way that his voice trembled, the longing clear.

“Sure, why?” Jorge pulled Marc closer, Marc draping his leg over his hip as he settled against Jorge’s shoulder, desperate to be close to him as Jorge wrapped him up in his arms.

“You seem like the type to love them and leave them.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Jorge pretended to look offended, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“What’s Ricky been saying about me?”

“Nothing like that, it’s just a vibe I get from you.” Marc yawned, cuddling in closer as his words started to slur. “You don’t seem like the ‘making breakfast’ kind of guy.”

“For the right guy I am.”

“Am I worth breakfast?” Marc’s eyes fell shut, his smile still shining out, and Jorge kissed his forehead, stroking his hair as he whispered.

“I’d even make you pancakes.”

***

The next morning, Marc woke up in an empty bed, and he looked around before he recognised the smell lingering in the air, sweet and tempting.

Pancakes.

He padded down through the flat, not bothering to throw on clothes, and he paused at the kitchen door, soaking up the sight of Jorge topless, his jogging bottoms at odds with the designer jeans and high-end clothes that he was wearing last night.

“Morning.” Jorge gazed at Marc, his smile kind and warm, and considering they had spent the night together exploring each other’s bodies in detail, it felt like Jorge was seeing him for the first time.

“Morning.” Marc shivered, the cool morning air nipping at his naked skin, and Jorge pulled a hoodie off the back of a chair, giving Marc a gentle kiss as he wrapped the hoodie around him.

“Let me guess, you’re a syrup on pancakes kind of guy.”

Marc nodded, watching as Jorge served up the fluffy golden pancakes, drenching them in syrup before sliding the plate over to him.

“Thank you.”

Marc felt like he was under a spotlight, Jorge watching him intently as he took a first bite, and the sugar rush had him groaning in pleasure.

“Good?”

“Perfect, just like you.” Marc winked at Jorge, but he couldn’t keep the blush off his cheeks, his flirty tone not able to hide the truth to his words.

Jorge’s smile shone out, and Marc felt his heart rate quicken as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

“Coffee?” Jorge pressed the plunger on the small cafetière, the smell of coffee wafting over as he poured two cups.

Marc nodded, not wanting to speak with his mouth full, and he smiled when Jorge pulled out a small sugar pot and a matching milk jug.

“My grandmother would love you.”

“I think it’s a little soon to be meeting the family.” Jorge’s teasing voice had Marc smiling, both of them testing the limits of their new relationship, not that they could really call one night of epic sex a relationship yet.

“We should definitely have a few more dates first.” Marc felt his heart pound as he said the words, his smile hesitant as he looked up at Jorge. Relief flooded through his veins when he saw Jorge smiling, and he sipped at his coffee before answering.

“Tomorrow night? But it would be late by the time I get out of work.”

“I can work with that.”

“I’d offer to cook dinner for you, but I can think of better ways to spend our time.” Jorge leant in for a kiss, the taste of coffee lingering on his lips.

It had been too long since Marc had felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach, and he the warm glow of the newly in love surrounded him, not that he would admit that to himself yet.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
